Admit It
by liar-liar23
Summary: Watching a sunset is much to romantic. Sirius/Remus oneshot


An unnatural array of reds, oranges, and grays swirled in the sky, as the sun reached its sinking point. Even though it was August, there was a chilly breeze, likely due to the obviously coming rain. Goosebumps had risen on Remus' arms, but Sirius hadn't moved, so he wasn't going to.

"How's Rosalie?" Remus teased.

Sirius made a face, "Not funny."

Remus chuckled, "Yes, it is."

"You know she went and told the whole Ravenclaw house that I dumped her because I was 'into that fairy stuff'," Sirius said, "I found it fairly humiliating that enough females in that house hated me to go and spread that around."

Unable to come up with a response, Remus shifted slightly away from Sirius. It was, after all, humiliating…

"If it rains on you two you'll have to answer to my mum when you drag wet shoes into her house!" James called, "She's very particular about the house being clean you know!

She doesn't prefer working the house elf to death!"

Sirius looked over his shoulder at James who was now making his way back inside the house. "Your mum loves me too much to fuss at me!" Sirius called back, grinning. He shifted closer to Remus and put his arm around the small of his back.

Slightly unsure of what to make of this, Remus stared at Sirius for a moment. "What are you doing?" he questioned finally.

"Watching the sunset," Sirius replied.

"Way to point out the obvious…" Remus muttered.

They sat there, with Sirius' arm still in place, for quite some time. Somewhere in between that time, Remus had shifted closer to Sirius again.

"Do you remember the time," Sirius began, "after the full moon, when you wound up in the dormitory instead of the hospital wing or out in a field somewhere? When we all denied how it had happened?"

Of course he did. It was the oddest thing that had happened. "Yes," Remus replied simply.

"Well," Sirius said, "I found you sleeping right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Padfoot, found you rather… Anyway, I knew I wasn't allowed to be on school grounds at that time of morning on a Saturday, so I carried you in wrapped in my robe, and put you in bed."

With furrowed eyebrows, Remus responded, "Um, why are you telling me now?"

Sirius shrugged, "I thought you might want to know."

A raindrop hit Remus' arm. Though, Sirius still hadn't moved, and he wasn't going to until Sirius did. Besides, he was curious now.

"You know, you're always there when I wake up in the hospital wing," Remus stated.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "I always have to make sure you're okay."

"Thanks," Remus said.

"For what?" Sirius questioned.

Remus shrugged, "Caring, I suppose."

"Well, of course I care," Sirius replied, "more than you could even imagine."

Unsure of what to make of the comment, Remus looked back at the sunset. All the dark clouds were outlined by deep oranges. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, aside from Sirius… Usually, he would push a thought like that out of his head, but today it was okay.

"If I told you that I loved you, would you think I was ridiculous?" Sirius questioned.

"Um," Remus began, "I…what?"

Sirius put his other hand on Remus' cheek, "I can't just sit here and pretend that I don't have feelings for you anymore."

"I think you've gone too long without sleep," Remus said, recalling that last night, the two of them lied in James' guest room bed together, talking until the sun came up. They were talking about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time. Not once did this topic come up.

"I just want to savor all these moments that it's just us," Sirius replied.

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, "You are being ridiculous."

"Okay, fine," Sirius said, moving his hands away from Remus, "Let me put it together better. The reason that I carried you to bed is because I wanted to feel like I'd done something good for you. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up from being in the hospital wing. Rosalie and all her little girl friends weren't spreading around much of a lie, more of a misunderstanding, because I've never referred to myself a gay. I've always referred to myself as in love with you. I felt humiliated that she was nearly the fifteenth girl I've used to try and convince myself that I'm not. The reason I want to share a bed with you is because I'd like to wake up and see your face. I kept you up all night because, for some reason, I just felt like I needed you. I didn't want to let you slip away from me, even into a few hours of sleep. I'm not being ridiculous; I'm spilling out my heart to you, like I always do about everything but this. You make me feel whole, Remus, and I never want to be without you."

His words made tears come into Remus' eyes. It was an absolute relief. He threw his arms around Sirius, and they sat there holding onto each other as the clouds spit tiny raindrops on them.

"I can't even tell you how happy I am to hear you say those things…" Remus said quietly into Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius smiled, "Good, I was starting to worry." He pulled Remus away from him to look in his eyes, "I meant every word."

"I love you too…" Remus added before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Sirius'.

Both his hands were on Sirius' shoulders. Sirius placed one hand on the back of Remus' neck, and slinked the other around his waist.

Remus pulled back for a moment, "You think James saw…"

"Who cares?" Sirius questioned, pulling Remus back to him. Remus smiled into their kiss.

"It's getting dark," Remus said pulling away again.

Sirius groaned, "Can't you just shut up?"


End file.
